


Veronica's Impulsive Decisions (tm)

by aBrokenAnkle



Series: Edgy Heathers "home for for kids in need" au [2]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Panic Attacks, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Texting, thats basically half the plot, veronica gets a job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aBrokenAnkle/pseuds/aBrokenAnkle
Summary: dREaD – YOU WILL  N E V E R  BE HEARING A SILLY STRING PRANK HEATHERduKE – LET ME HAVE MY MOMENTdREaD – WE’RE NOT  F I V E HEATHERor: Veronica gets a job and then other stuff happens





	Veronica's Impulsive Decisions (tm)

Teenangst – ok so

Teenangst – I’m not saying that I just got a job out of impulse

Teenangst – but

Teenangst – I start training in a week

duKE – veronica what the fuck

Cinnamonroll – ^^^^

mellOW – ^^^^

 

* * *

 

 

motherofFOOLS – veronica

Teenangst – mom

daddysawyer – veronica

Teenangst – dad

motherofFOOLS – your siblings told us you’re getting a job

Teenangst – uh

Teenangst – not a big thing just Thursday and Friday nights

motherofFOOLS – have you thought this through fully?

motherofFOOLS –if your grades start to slack off…

motherofFOOLS – I don’t want you to throw away you’re future for some extra cash

daddysawyer – dear,

Teenangst – guys

Teenangst – it’s not a big deal

Teenangst – I’ll be able to work on homework while I’m there anyway

daddysawyer – I don’t think this is such a bad idea, personally

daddysawyer – she’ll be getting a little bit of work experience and learning about responsibility

motherofFOOLS – I’m not saying you shouldn’t take the job

motherofFOOLS – I just don’t want it to be too much for you

Teenangst – it won’t mom it’ll be fine it’s only two nights a week

daddysawyer – well

daddysawyer – now that that is settled

Teenangst – bye dad

Teenangst – ….

Teenangst – uh

motherofFOOLS – bye

Teenangst – oh

Teenangst – bye mom

 

* * *

 

 

dREaD – SHE’S W HAT

mellOW – yep

duKE – I was pretty surprised too

dREaD – I AM GOING TO HAVE A LONG HARD CHAT WITH HER THIS IS NOT OK

 

* * *

 

 

dREaD – VERONICA SAWYER

Teenangst – hello babe love honey love of my life

dREaD – DON’T TRY TO DISTRACT ME

dREaD – A JOB.

Teenangst – yes

dREaD – VERONICA W H Y

Teenangst – I

Teenangst – I need money to live ok???

Teenangst – I refuse to let you pay for me forever

dREaD – veronica 1st of all you are a teenager you don’t need money to live yet

Teenangst – not tru

dREaD – second of all I LIKE PAYING FOR YOU IT’S ROMANTIC

Teenangst – I know

dREaD – T H I R D  OF  A L L 

dREaD – does this mean I will be seeing you less??? like I Cant Live With That

Teenangst – not that much less you’ll live

dREaD – where even are you going to work

Teenangst – the 7-11 down the street

dREaD – w ha t

Teenangst – they were low on staff and were like “hey do you wanna work the evenings on Thursdays and Fridays the last person got bored and stopped coming” and I was like “lol sure”

dREaD – oh

dREaD – OH

dREaD – wait it’s just Thursdays and Fridays??

dREaD – I thought you were like selling your soul to work there for eternity or something

Teenangst – yeppo

Teenangst – they say I just have to like sit at the register and be kinda decent at math whenever someone wants to buy something and maybe clean the floors a little

dREaD – oh that’s not bad at all

dREaD – IN THAT CASE

dREaD – I will support you

Teenangst – WAIT REALLY

Teenangst – AWESOME

dREaD – on ONE CONDITION

Teenangst – oh

dREaD – I can visit you at work and flirt with you and make the customers uncomfortable?

Teenangst – oh babe

Teenangst – of course

dREaD – G R E AT

 

* * *

 

 

dREaD – WE SETTLED IT

duKE – …..and?

dREaD – I support her.

mellOW – !!!!!

dREaD – I’ll just have to embarrass her at work as much as possible so she remembers her blessings

duKE – I

mellOW – omg we should all try to sabotage her first day somehow

dREaD – like a prank

mellOW – ye ye

dREad – that is amazing yes let’s do that

duKE – aM I HEARING A SILLY STRING PRANK????

dREaD – N O

mellOW – HONEY NO

duKE – WHY

mellOW – I LOVE YOU BUT N O

duKE – W H Y

dREaD – YOU WILL  N E V E R  BE HEARING A SILLY STRING PRANK HEATHER

duKE – LET ME HAVE MY MOMENT

dREaD – WE’RE NOT  F I V E HEATHER

duKE – SILLY STRING ISN’t excUSIVELY FOR FIVE YR OLDS

dREaD – YES IT IS

duKE – FIG HT  ME H E ATHER

dREaD – I WILL

mellOW – WE ARE GETTING OFF TRACK

Teenangst – you guys do realize I’m in this group chat right

dREaD – VERONIC A

duKE – holy shit

mellOW – oops

dREaD – B AB E

duKE – 10 bucks says she just screamed and jumped in the air irl

mellOW – I’ll take that bet              

Teenangst – HEATher CHANDLER

dREaD – SO RRY

Teenangst – BE TRAYED

Teeangst – BY MY OWN GIRLFRIEND

duKE – get recked

mellOW – get reCKED

 

* * *

 

 

Cinnamonroll – ok does every kid go through a horse-loving phase or was it just me?

Teenangst – Martha you’re still in a horse- loving phase

Cinnamonroll – uh exCUSE ME

Cinnamonroll –  I AM IN A  ~~~U N I C O R N~~~~ PHASE THOSE ARE VERY DIFFERENT THINGS

Teenangst – same difference

duKE – I never did

mellOW – me neither

mellOW – my brother had one though it was really intense

Teenangst – I never did I feel like it’s kind of a one-in-five kid disease

Cinnamonroll – l i e s  veronica

Cinnamonroll – I remember you wearing so many horse shirts as a child

Teenangst – yeah but

Teenangst – only because I wanted to match you

Cinnamonroll – !!! really? !!!!

mellOW – THAt’S SO SWEET AWWWWW

duKE – sometimes I forget that you two grew up together it’s so weird

mellOW – rt

Teenangst – ikr I’m not sure how we haven’t gotten on each other’s nerves yet

Cinnamonroll – we should try to find some of those pictures of us matching!!!

Teenangst – n o

Cinnamonroll – Please?

Teenangst – N O MARHTA I HAVE AN IMAGE TO MAINTAIN

Cinnamonroll – what???? Image???

Teenangst – AN ANGSTY ONE

 

* * *

 

 

dREaD – I DOWNLOADED POKEMON GO

dREaD – THIS IS G R E A T

Teenangst – heather..

Teenangst – the pokemon go hype ended like 60 yrs ago

dREaD – LET ME ENJOY THIS LOVE

Teenangst – fine

Teenangst – but only if you name one after me ;-))))

dREaD – ok but,,

dREaD – but wouldn’t that be the same as enslaving minnie you and forcing her to fight others to the death idk if that’s all that romantic

Teenangst – well now it just sounds kinky

dREaD – noT REALLY

 

* * *

 

mellOW – do you ever think about how all the stars in the universe might have gone out by now and at one second in life as we know it could come crashing down and we’ll all just freeze to death and everything will just become cold and lifeless and everything we’ve ever accomplished will be for nothing because the destruction of the universe is inevitable

duKE – heather I love you and your thoughts but I don’t think you’re in a clear state of mind right now

duKE – I can hear you hyperventilating in the bathroom please come out

mellOW – ok ok ok o k ko ok

mellOW – my hands are sweaty andikeep slipping on the doorknob hlepplease

duKE – ok ok that’s fine

duKE – I’ll get the spare key brb

mellOW – plaeese dotntnt be manddd at mee

duKE – heather why would I be mad at you

mellOW – I lvoeve hyou

duKE – I love you too I’ll be right back

 

* * *

 

 

duKE – PRIVATE CHAT

Teenangst – ???

Cinnamonroll – ????

duKE – heather’s panicking I’m in the kitchen looking for the bathroom key and we need a cuddle pile ASAP

Teenangst – !!!!

Cinnamonroll – COM ING COMING COMING

Teenangst – ALSE O  COMING F AST FAST FASTER

Cinnamonroll – VERONICA

Cinnamonroll – IF YOU TRY TO SLIDE DWON THE BANISTER I’M GOING TO SH ANK YOU

Teenangst – :^(

 

* * *

 

 

Teenangst – so heather

mellOW – hi

mellOW – sorry

mellOW – I’m so embarrassing

Teenangst – don’t be sorry om it’s Fine!!!

Teenangst – I just want to make sure your meds are still working it’s fine we all still love you

mellOW – i think they’re still working it’s just a

mellOW – regular attack I guess

Teenangst – that’s fine buddy just making sure

Cinnamonroll – hey!! How is she?

Teenangst – she just sounds drained tbh

Teenangst – which makes sense all things considered

Teenangst – I wish I was better at cheering people up

CInnamonroll – uh

Cinnamonroll – I bought a jug of chocolate milk last week

Cinnamonroll – that’s kinda like comfort food so???

Teenangst – HECKLEY HECK YEAH I’LL ASK HER

Cinnamonroll – :-)

 

* * *

 

 

mellOW – I forgot how much I like chocolate milk thanks Martha

Cinnamonroll – NP!!! You deserve it!!!

Cinnamonroll – I PROPOSE A TOAST

mellOW – TO  WH A T

duKE – ^^^

Cinnamonroll – HERE’S TO

Cinnamonroll – uh

Cinnamonroll – VERONICA GETTING A JOB

Teenangst – lol thanks

duKE – are you guys actually clinking glasses of chocolate milk together

Teenangst – yes and it’s amazing and you should join us

duKE – I

duKE – coming

mellOW – bless

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned.
> 
> Veronica's parents refer to duke McNamara and dunnstock as her siblings idk just go with it
> 
> I can confirm that I did, in fact, have a horse-phase as a kid. Most people I know did.
> 
> the writing in this one is very fast-paced because I wrote it out in like five seconds and then decided to just post it as is so.....sorry?
> 
> And Veronica's job is at a 7/11 and I think you all know what that's set up for
> 
> get ready for veronica to meet her rival in terms of edgyness


End file.
